


Я - небо

by Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ошибки нужно исправлять, иначе они решат исправить тебя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я - небо

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан на конкурс Reborn Nostra: Танец Пламени на дайри, тема «Главный цвет радуги»

— Вставай, Савада. Какого хрена ты тут разлегся?

Что-то больно ткнулось под ребра, и Цуна, поморщившись, открыл глаза. Он лежал на полу в белой-белой пустой комнате, а над ним возвышался Занзас, на ногах у которого были тяжелые сапоги.

— Вставай, ну!

Жесткий носок сапога снова оказался в опасной близости, и Цуна успел увернуться от него в последний момент. Сел, огляделся и помотал головой. В ушах странно и неприятно звенело. Комната была незнакомой, и Цуна понятия не имел, как и зачем в ней оказался. Он помнил, как проснулся, как выпил кофе, слушая торопливый отчет Гокудеры, как спускался к машине, чтобы поехать к отцу. И больше — ничего.

— Где мы? — спросил Цуна, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Память отшибло?

— Кажется, да.

Занзас отвернулся и мягко двинулся по периметру комнаты, как будто прислушиваясь. Цуна молча за ним наблюдал. Занзас выглядел напряженным и сосредоточенным. Одна ладонь лежала на кобуре, вторая — на белых гладких панелях, которыми были обшиты стены. Дойдя до огромной черной дыры с обугленными краями в одной из них, он остановился.

— Занзас.

— Мне тоже отшибло. Кончай трепаться, займись делом.

— Надо найти выход.

— Гениально. Твоя очередь. Эта белая херня почти не поддается. Жги, Савада.

Цуна нащупал в кармане перчатки, шагнул к ближайшей стене и вскинул руки. Пламя ударило в стену привычным ровным потоком. По белому побежали тонкие извилистые трещины, почти незаметные. Цуна сжал зубы и сконцентрировался. Ладоням стало горячо, на висках выступил пот, но поверхность даже не потемнела.

Занзас встал рядом и многозначительно хмыкнул. После еще нескольких безуспешных попыток Цуна обернулся к нему.

— Но у тебя получилось. Как?

— Разъярился. Думал, снесу здесь все, одни обломки останутся. Не снес. Но там теперь черная комната, — он кивнул в сторону дыры. — Оживляет пейзаж.

— Как думаешь, что происходит?

— Бесполезный придурок, которого все зовут боссом, пытается прожечь стену.

— Занзас!

— Не беси меня. Работай. Знал бы, что наткнусь тут на тебя, выломал бы другую стену.

— Не получится, — Цуна сжал руки в кулаки. — Я не чувствую опасности, мне не хватает эмоций.

Занзас повернулся так резко, а на его лице так быстро и ярко проступили шрамы, что Цуна с трудом заставил себя остаться на месте — не отшатнуться, не попятиться. Старые привычки вросли намертво, избавляться от них было тяжело. И до сих пор иногда они вот так невовремя напоминали о себе. На уровне рефлексов.

— Эмоций? — в глазах Занзаса плясало пламя, и Цуна смотрел на него, чувствуя, как привычно перехватывает горло и екает в животе. Это было страшно и красиво. Так же страшно и красиво, как темные шрамы на смуглой коже, с которыми не справлялись ни время, ни пламя солнца. — А если я сверну тебе шею, хватит? Или лучше попробовать пробить стену твоей башкой?

— Подожди. — Цуна взмыл вверх, стараясь удержать в себе все эти разрозненные ощущения: детскую панику, взрослое волнение, страх и какой-то обморочный восторг, которым его накрывало каждый раз, когда он видел, как ярится чужое пламя. Алые вихри Гокудеры, острые смертоносные молнии Ламбо, ослепительное, жгучее солнце Рехея и, конечно, багровая ярость Занзаса. Собственное пламя хлынуло по телу с такой силой, что Цуна зажмурился — всего на секунду, подстраиваясь под новую концентрацию огня в крови. А потом ударил. Собирался применить икс-баннер, но в последний момент передумал — решил, что хватит и этого. И не ошибся. «Белая херня» плавилась и удушливо воняла какой-то химией, оплывала тяжелыми мутными каплями и застывала на полу бесформенными натеками. Когда новая дыра разрослась до размеров первой, Цуна погасил пламя и ринулся вниз. Занзас уже исчезал в проеме.

В лицо дохнул теплый душистый ветер. Они стояли почти на берегу. Впереди желтела полоска песка, а за ней слепило глаза яркой синевой море. Цуна тронул жесткий листок олеандра. Крупный розовый цветок дернулся и закачался у плеча. Над головой щебетали птицы, по небу неторопливо ползли редкие облака, солнце было теплым и ласковым, и от всего этого мирного благолепия даже становилось не по себе.

Оказалось, что выбирались они не с чьей-то охраняемой базы, не из подпольной лаборатории очередной спятившей семьи и даже не из подвалов какого-нибудь особняка. Маленькое бунгало снаружи выглядело самым обычным. И смотреть на дыру в деревянной стене было странно. Хотя странным здесь казалось все, даже собственные мысли. В них не было ни страхов, ни опасений, ни желания срочно срываться с места и рыскать по округе, выясняя, что это за место и зачем они здесь. Судя по тому, что Занзас не выхватывал пистолеты и никуда не несся, он испытывал нечто похожее.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Цуна, поддевая ногой половинку ракушки.

— Что я попал в хренов рай. Только не пойму, что тут делаешь ты.

— Составляю тебе компанию? — предположил Цуна. — А может, это твой персональный ад? Солнце, море, пляж, птички. И я. Ни убийств, ни виски, ни кресла. Ни Варии.

— Пиздец. — согласился Занзас. — Лучше сразу застрелиться.

— Точно. Пойдем?

— Двигай.

Сначала они шли вдоль берега, вглядываясь в просветы между деревьями. Потом Занзас заметил тропу. Цуна молча пошел следом, глядя ему в спину. Темная рубашка натягивалась на лопатках Занзаса, льнула к коже влажной от пота тканью, и невыносимо хотелось дотронуться, коснуться кончиками пальцев, а то и всей ладонью. Почувствовать жар пламени.

Тревоги по-прежнему не было, интуиция молчала. Цуна потерял счет времени и понятия не имел, сколько они уже идут. Но судя по усталости, разливавшейся по телу, пора было передохнуть. Тропинка петляла, то углублялась в чахлый лесок, который сменялся дремучими зарослями, то выныривала на открытые места, прямо под палящее солнце, то взбиралась на невысокие холмы и сбегала с них в низину. Вокруг не было ни домов, ни дорог, ни людей. И с каждым пройденным шагом усиливалось ощущение неправильности и нереальности.

В конце концов Занзас выругался, пнул с размаху подвернувшийся пенек и, свернув в тень, упал прямо в высокую густую траву.

— К черту. Достало. Вали куда хочешь, Савада, я остаюсь.

Цуна облегченно выдохнул, вытер пот со лба и опустился неподалеку. Веки сразу налились свинцом, и он поддался желанию — растянулся на земле и прикрыл глаза. Под веками вспыхивали яркие зелено-черные пятна. Разгоряченное тело впитывало прохладу и наслаждалось передышкой.

— Может, иллюзия? Я ничего не чувствую, но вдруг?..

— Не то. Ты же чуешь иллюзии за милю, придурок.

Цуна вспомнил последнюю тренировку с Мукуро, которая растянулась почти на час, пока он сообразил, что давно уже не ходит по супермаркетам, поэтому попасть под обстрел среди толпы покупателей никак не мог, а уж Варии там и подавно нечего было делать.

— Иногда мне нужно больше времени, чем обычно. Когда они многослойные. И когда основаны на страхе или привязанности. На чем-то… личном.

— Тебя пугают эти кусты? Вон те деревья? Или ты питаешь нежные чувства к дыре, из которой мы вылезли? Торчим тут уже полдня, Савада. Нет здесь никаких иллюзий.

— Мне все здесь кажется странным. У нас нет мобильников, нет ключей, нет денег, зато есть оружие, так? Ты хочешь пить?

— Нет.

— Вот именно. И это после нескольких часов ходьбы под солнцем.

— Есть тоже не хочу, — задумчиво сказал Занзас, и Цуна улыбнулся. — Ну и что это должно значить?

— То, что все здесь — не настоящее, даже мы.

— Херня.

— Да нет же. То есть, конечно, ты уверен, что настоящий, как может быть иначе? Но мне кажется, я уже переживал что-то подобное. Не могу вспомнить.

— Тогда заткнись, потому что пистолеты у меня точно настоящие.

Цуна нахмурился, покусал губы, перевернулся на бок, разглядывая сквозь сочные стебли профиль Занзаса. Он пытался вспомнить, но память как назло подсовывала что угодно, кроме нужного. Кажется, это было очень давно. Там тоже было яркое небо. И море. А еще… гиперрежим, искусственное спокойствие на грани паники и…

— Моски! — выдохнул он и резко сел, вцепившись пальцами в траву. — Я вспомнил. Спаннер перенес меня в программу, чтобы узнать уровень моего пламени и настроить икс-баннер. Правда, там я все время был в бою. Но ощущения… те же.

— То есть, какой-то уебок засунул нас в программу? — очень спокойно спросил Занзас. И Цуна поежился. Он отлично знал, каким приступом ярости может закончиться такое спокойствие.

— Не нас, — торопливо пояснил он. — Настоящие мы, наши тела, сейчас в реальном мире. А здесь проекции… Спаннер понятно объяснял, но это было давно, в будущем.

— Проекции, значит. Я сейчас валяюсь непонятно где, а кто-то влез ко мне в башку и состряпал херову проекцию?

— Н-ну… я не знаю точно, как это работает, но тогда Спаннер просто… — Цуна охнул и вскочил. По траве, прямо ему под ноги, стекался жидкий огонь. Цуна стоял неподвижно и заворожено смотрел, как корчится и чернеет на глазах сочная трава, как вспыхивает ближайший куст и занимается тонкий ствол маленькой оливы. Огонь взлетал вверх, цеплялся длинными, подвижными языками за ветви, мгновенно слизывал с них листья и кору, оставляя черный, обгоревший остов. Пламя подобралось совсем близко, лизнуло ботинки, и Цуна отпрянул, наконец-то приходя в себя.

Вокруг трещали и лопались высыхающие ветки. Кожа раскалялась и зудела. Едкий дым хлынул в ноздри и в горло, защипало глаза.

В самой сердцевине пламени почудилось движение. Занзас поднимался медленно, тяжело, как будто удерживал на плечах непомерный вес. Лицо, исполосованное шрамами, исказилось, словно от боли. Багровое пламя окутывало его целиком — не только ладони, сейчас все тело Занзаса напоминало огромный чудовищный факел.

— Занзас! — заорал Цуна, срывая голос, и заметался вокруг полыхающего огненного кольца. — Прекрати! Не надо!

Огонь не был иллюзией, он обжигал, разъедал землю под ногами, делая ее сухой, потрескавшейся и безжизненной. Он рвался ввысь и вширь, кольцо стремительно разрасталось, и Цуна отступал все дальше, натыкаясь спиной на деревья, цепляясь за ветки и оступаясь. Мысли лихорадочно метались. Если он ошибся, и это никакая не программа, то все очень плохо. С таким напором пламени Занзас легко уничтожил бы весь район за несколько минут. Ничего не останется, только голая, выжженная земля. Его нужно было остановить, но Цуна не представлял, как. Слишком много огня. Такой не погасишь одной силой воли.

Он отскочил от метнувшегося к нему протуберанца, запнулся о камень и, потеряв равновесие, полетел спиной вперед в сухой валежник. Затылок взорвался болью, в глазах потемнело. Цуна застонал, пытаясь подняться. Сразу не получилось. Он ухватился за ствол старой пинии, кое-как подтянулся и выхватил перчатки.

Воздух был переполнен дымом, Цуна кашлял и задыхался от едкой горечи, по щекам текли слезы, он торопливо смаргивал их, пытаясь разглядеть сверху Занзаса. Площадь, охваченная пожаром, оказалась меньше, чем Цуна опасался. Но она продолжала увеличиваться. Хотя и слишком медленно для такой силы. Что-то было не так. Цуна наконец увидел ровный зеленый круг в самом центре. Занзас стоял на коленях, низко опустив голову. Цуна рванулся вниз, к нему, захлебнулся свежим, чистым воздухом, закашлялся до рвотных спазмов и едва устоял на ногах. Дыма здесь не было, но он успел наглотаться так, что кружилась голова.

Занзас покачивался из стороны в сторону, упираясь ладонями в землю. Цуна упал рядом с ним на колени, вцепился в плечи и встряхнул.

— Хватит! Хватит, остановись!

— Отвали, — Занзас вскинул на Цуну мутный болезненный взгляд, застонал сквозь зубы и пошатнулся.

— Что происходит? Ты…

— Держу, — прохрипел Занзас. — Держу его.

В глазах Занзаса больше не было пламени, по неправдоподобно бледному лицу тек пот, и Цуна отшатнулся, наконец поняв, что происходит.

Занзас не справлялся с собственным пламенем. Оно не подчинялось, рвалось наружу, не поддавалось контролю. Нужно было срочно что-то делать, иначе… По спине потек неприятный холодок. Цуна передернул плечами, выдохнул и поднялся. Он знал только два способа погасить пламя ярости. Прорыв точки нуля и пламя дождя. Но рядом не было ни Ямамото, ни Сквало, никого, кто мог бы... Цуна мотнул головой, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Ему нужен был Дождь, так сильно нужен, что хотелось заорать в голос от бессилия и злости.

Цуна закрыл глаза и зажег пламя, контролируя дыхание. Дождь. Успокаивающий и надежный. Голубые прохладные волны, которые ласково обтекают тело, приносят мир тому, кто в нем нуждается, гасят огонь, смывают следы и делают тебя чистым и свободным. У него нет дождя. Но у него есть второй путь. Даже если ему придется заморозить всю округу, он это сделает. Потому что это единственный выход. Пламя билось внутри все медленнее и ровнее. Приходило другое успокоение, и где-то в самой глубине сердца скапливался лед, такой же, как тот, что через несколько секунд должен был хлынуть с пальцев, сковывая пожар и поглощая ярость.

Голос Занзаса, непривычно тихий, доносился откуда-то издалека. Цуна не мог разобрать слов. Лед сковывал жесткой коркой внутренности, замораживал кровь, и все, кроме холода и льда, казалось сейчас неважным.

— Савада! — рявкнули над ухом.

Цуна вздрогнул всем телом. Моргнул, сбрасывая ледяное оцепенение. Тонкий прозрачный слой льда покрывал землю. Слишком тонкий для такого огня и для такой техники. И все закончилось слишком быстро. Занзас, мрачный и усталый, стоял рядом.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил он, пристально глядя исподлобья.

— Прорыв...

— До этого, — оборвал его Занзас.

— О чем ты?

— О дожде. Я его чувствовал. Что за лажа?

Цуна нахмурился.

— Я ничего не делал. Просто думал, что он бы нам здесь пригодился. Я не понимаю…

— Чего не понимаешь? Ты встал тут в эту свою… позу придурка и накрыл меня небом, а там — дождь. Думал, утопишь нахрен!

— Ты серьезно?

— Нет, развлекаюсь.

— Похоже, у нас проблемы.

— Это у тебя проблемы. С головой.

— С пламенем, — Цуна медленно снял перчатки. — И у тебя тоже. Может, именно поэтому мы здесь?

Занзас явно собирался ответить что-то резкое, но внезапно передумал, прищурился и уставился под ноги, на лед, который уже таял под солнцем.

— Что с тобой не так, Савада? Почему ты так правдоподобно бредишь?

— Потому что это действительно похоже на правду. Может, все-таки скажешь, что произошло? Мы могли бы…

— Сам разберусь, — бросил Занзас и, сунув руки в карманы, пошел прочь. Остатки льда захрустели под его сапогами. Цуна вздохнул и неторопливо двинулся следом.

Занзас, кажется, все еще надеялся найти дорогу и хоть какие-то признаки цивилизации. И только когда солнце село, повернул обратно к морю. За все это время он так и не сказал ни слова. Даже когда Цуне надоело плестись сзади и он, догнав Занзаса, пошел рядом, почти касаясь его плечом. Цуна был уверен, что думают они об одном и том же, но снова завести разговор пока не пытался. Заставить Занзаса поверить во что-то не смог бы, пожалуй, никто. Его вообще нельзя было заставить. Только попросить, объяснить, обрисовать перспективы, мягко и незаметно направляя в нужную сторону. Хотя Цуна был уверен, что Занзас замечает все и на самом деле направляется только туда, куда не против направиться.

Первые несколько лет их так называемого сотрудничества Цуна до сих пор вспоминал с содроганием. В его личном календаре они растянулись в бесконечность. Ничего не получалось. Он бился в Занзаса как в закрытую дверь, снова и снова. Страх, отчаяние, злость, бессилие — чего только не было тогда. Видят Ками, он старался изо всех сил, но Занзасу было искренне плевать на все его старания. А иногда они его даже забавляли.

Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки только после смерти Девятого. Цуна поехал в варийский особняк сразу после похорон, ни на что особенно не надеясь. Ни на прощании, ни на кладбище Занзас так и не появился. Цуна нашел его там же, где и обычно — в кресле. В этом не было ничего удивительного, так же как и в плотно зашторенных окнах и в воздухе, пропитанном табачным дымом, и в полупустой бутылке. Удивительное случилось потом — когда Занзас вытащил откуда-то еще один бокал, плеснул в него виски и толкнул через стол. «Гуляем, Савада», — хрипло и зло сказал он. И Цуна по счастливой случайности умудрился угадать в этом предложение мира.

Их мир получился сложным, но Цуна согласился бы на любой, лишь бы не война. Тогда он еще не понимал, чем это может грозить, а потом было уже поздно. Занзаса в его жизни стало слишком много. Он был не только на том конце провода и в нескольких пунктах месячного плана Гокудеры. Он был в еженедельной вечерней программе визитов, в мыслях и даже во сне. К Занзасу тянуло как к неизвестному науке зверю. Вокруг него хотелось ходить кругами, приближаясь медленно и очень осторожно. Наблюдать, изучать реакции и просчитывать действия. Ловить на себе его тяжелый пристальный взгляд и всей кожей чувствовать опасность. Еще к нему хотелось прикасаться. И это желание оказалось одним из самых сильных и мучительных, тех, которые Цуна прятал даже от себя, боясь разрушить то, что с таким трудом удалось построить. Уж слишком шаткой и ненадежной была конструкция.

К берегу они вышли, когда совсем стемнело. Занзас заявил, что в бунгало не вернется, уж лучше будет спать на дереве, чем в доме с такими стенами.

На дерево он, конечно, не полез, выбрал стратегически удобную полянку. С нее хорошо просматривались и море, и бунгало, и тропинка. Дерево тоже было, высокое и раскидистое — росло неподалеку, подпирая ветвями небо. Занзас набросил на плечи куртку и улегся спиной к большому валуну. Цуна постоял над ним, размышляя, как поступить, а потом пошел на пляж.

Сидел на песке, обхватив руками колени, и пытался придумать, что делать. Похоже, они застряли здесь надолго. Но плохо было даже не это, а то, что он все еще не видел смысла. Здесь не было ни врагов, уничтожив которых можно было бы вернуться в реальность, ни квестов, которые натолкнули бы хоть на какой-то ответ. Тренироваться тоже было не на ком. Не с Занзасом же спарринг устраивать? Этим они могли бы заняться и дома. Тогда в чем смысл этого эксперимента? Мысли снова и снова возвращались к пламени. Цуна подозревал, что дело все-таки в нем. Потому что единственной преградой на их пути были стены бунгало, которые не поддавались обычному уровню. Но с ними они справились. И на самом деле это оказалось не так уж сложно. Занзасу было достаточно просто разозлиться, а ему… Ему — просто посмотреть на Занзаса. Цуна фыркнул и запустил в море плоский камешек. Тот дважды подпрыгнул и ушел под воду.

Спать не хотелось. Цуна снова и снова прокручивал в голове все, что делал этим утром, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку. Но память не поддавалась. Зато в предыдущих днях тоже обнаружилось немало белых пятен. Все они наверняка были связаны с программой и обсуждением эксперимента. Почему-то чаще других на ум приходил Мукуро. Но как связать одно с другим, Цуна не представлял.

На поляну он вернулся, когда почувствовал, что окончательно замерз. Ночь не была такой уж холодной, но то ли от близости воды, то ли от долгого сидения на одном месте ознобом продирало до самых костей. Он мог пойти в бунгало. Там наверняка было бы теплее, но не хотелось. И даже привычные опасения сейчас не помогли. Он осторожно опустился на траву рядом с Занзасом, лег на бок и, почти не дыша, придвинулся ближе. Слишком далеко для того, чтобы согреться. И слишком близко для всего остального. Остальное не заставило себя ждать. Он едва почувствовал движение, а в следующую секунду в спину уже упиралось дуло.

— Это я, — шепотом сказал Цуна.

— Какого хрена? — сонно спросил Занзас.

— У тебя здесь… удобно.

Занзас молча перевернулся на другой бок, прижимаясь спиной к спине. Цуна закусил губу и медленно, очень медленно выдохнул. Сердце билось слишком быстро, щеки горели и никак не получалось сдержать остаточную дрожь.

— Тебя трясет, — сообщил Занзас.

— Х-холодно.

— Раздражает.

— Извини.

— Савада, ты достал.

Цуна зажмурился, когда на грудь опустилась горячая ладонь, притянула ближе. Шею обожгло дыханием, от затылка до копчика стремительно разливалось тепло, и Цуна впитывал его всем телом. Рука Занзаса была тяжелой, но от этой тяжести, от неожиданной близости внутри все то замирало, то сладко ныло. Дрожь утихала.

— Не вырубишься через пять минут — убью, — пообещал Занзас, и Цуна улыбнулся, чувствуя, что и правда может заснуть в любую секунду, несмотря ни на что. Сказывалась усталость затянувшегося дня и внезапно окутавшее ощущение надежности и правильности. Глаза слипались.

***

— Блок? Но зачем?

— Приятный бонус, — Верде дернул плечом и снова склонился над клавиатурой. — Савада, чего ты хочешь? Разобраться в проблеме или съездить на уикенд? Память — это якорь, а я собираюсь отпустить вас в свободное плавание. И посмотреть, как поведет себя ваше пламя в таких условиях. Мне не хватает данных. Один — уперся, как осел, в свою ярость, второй — уже разбазарил все, что мог. У тебя скоро все Палермо будет бегать с пламенем неба во лбу. Два идиота.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Цуна примиряюще поднял ладони. — Если ты считаешь, что это необходимо…

— Считаю. И отстань от меня, я занят. Завтра в десять все будет готово.

***

— Вставай, Савада. Надо поговорить.

Занзас сидел на камне и перезаряжал пистолеты. С мокрых волос текла вода. Рубашка и брюки тоже были насквозь мокрые, на босые ступни налип песок. Рядом на траве валялись сапоги и две кобуры.

— Верде! — взволнованно сказал Цуна. — Мне снилось…

— Все вспомнил?

— Да.

— Я тоже.

— Почему ты мокрый?

— Нырял, — Занзас усмехнулся и сунул пистолеты за пояс. — Вниз башкой во-о-он с той скалы. Теперь тут озеро вместо моря.

— В смысле?

— Ярость, — коротко пояснил Занзас и поднялся. Цуна сглотнул. Думалось совсем не о том, о чем надо бы. И Занзас только добавлял проблем, меряя широкими шагами поляну. «Лучше бы он вообще разделся, чем так», — с тоской подумал Цуна, глядя, как мокрая ткань туго облепляет тело при каждом движении. Воображение будто взбесилось, и это было совсем не к месту. Цуна подтянул колени к груди и решил, что сейчас тоже пойдет прыгать в море. Или озеро. Да хоть в лужу. Потому что иначе…

— Когда ты начал терять пламя?

— Три месяца назад, — на автомате ответил Цуна, расправляя примятую траву. — Может и раньше, но это было не слишком заметно.

— Когда начались твои тренировки с хранителями?

— Незадолго до этого.

— Кому принадлежала идея?

— Мне. — Цуна вскинул подбородок, — Не ищи тут врагов, Занзас. Дело не в хранителях, дело во мне. И в тебе. Что происходит с твоим пламенем? Где твое небо? Я вижу ярость, я чувствую ярость, она хлещет из тебя даже, когда ты спокоен!

— А ты? — Занзас приблизился так стремительно, что Цуна инстинктивно отшатнулся и уперся спиной в камень. — Ты считываешь иллюзии, ты поливаешь меня ебаным дождем и разносишь стены солнцем и ураганом. Где твое небо, Савада? Что это был за цирк вчера? Это не лед Прорыва! Это хуйня! Как ты вообще долетел и не сверзился по дороге в костер с таким пламенем?

— Не знаю! — заорал Цуна, вскакивая на ноги. В крови бушевал незнакомый огонь. Стало так жарко, что мгновенно пересохли губы. Перед глазами заколыхалось алое марево. — Я ничего не знаю! Именно поэтому мы здесь! Или мне надо было позволить тебе устроить тут армагеддон? Вчера ты чуть не спалил лес, сегодня высушил море. Какого черта?! Ты разнес два квартала в Риме, сжег особняк Бертуччи, поджарил официанта ни за что! Просто потому что он не доложил тебе сахар в кофе. Сахар, Занзас! Мне надоело подтирать за тобой грязь!

Скула взорвалась чудовищной болью. От удара Цуну шатнуло назад. Он выбросил вперед руки, с неожиданной силой схватил Занзаса за грудки, рванул на себя и пропустил элементарную подсечку. Реборн за такое уничтожил бы на месте. Приземление было жестким и болезненным. Цуна выгнулся, пытаясь спихнуть с себя Занзаса. Но тот припечатал его намертво. Обхватил запястья, прижимая их к земле, навалился сверху, придавил так, что заломило ребра.

— Заткнись. Просто заткнись и дыши. Давай. Вдох-выдох. Раз. Два.

— Пусти! Что ты?..

— Ты горишь, придурок. И это блядь не дождь и даже не ураган. Это моя ярость! Дыши!

Цуна открыл рот, судорожно глотая воздух. И дышал, дышал. А Занзас хрипло считал вдохи.

— Все? — Пересохший язык будто распух и ворочался с трудом. В висках стучало. Но жар вроде бы отступил. Цуна повернул голову и прижался щекой к щеке Занзаса.

— Лежи, — хрипло ответил тот. — Если сейчас вернется, нам обоим пиздец. Я не сдержусь. Меня самого кроет.

— У тебя есть небо, — тихо сказал Цуна, вслушиваясь в частые и сильные удары чужого сердца. — Это я свое… разбазарил. Гокудера… Он чуть с ума не сошел, когда его стрелы заполыхали оранжевым. Хибари после тренировки озверел. Думал, убьет меня прямо там. Оранжевый Ролл — это было… очень странно. Рехей даже не заметил. Ламбо обрадовался. А Мукуро… он веселился больше всех. Сказал, что мое пламя это даже лучше, чем мое тело. В каком-то смысле.

Занзас пошевелился, и Цуна вздрогнул, когда влажные волосы мазнули по шее. Было щекотно и тревожно. Тревога разливалась внутри мутной волной. Цуна боялся, что не справится, не выдержит. Тело реагировало на Занзаса слишком сильно. И чем это могло закончиться, не хотелось даже думать.

— Потом… — Цуна облизал губы, — я развеял его иллюзию. Первый раз. Он что-то заподозрил. И уговорил меня на встречу с Верде. Но тот или ничего не понял, или решил проверить. Мы продолжили тренировки. Но я ни разу не использовал чужое пламя. Вчера — впервые. Правда стал замечать, что прежде чем войти в гиперрежим, я думаю о чем угодно, только не о себе и не о своем пламени. И в гиперрежиме все стало иначе. У меня в голове хаос вместо спокойствия. Это пугает.

— В тебе сейчас семь типов пламени и почти все чужие, какое к черту спокойствие? Я одного не пойму, какого хера ты начал со всеми делиться?

— Я ничего не делал.

— Ну конечно. И даже не хотел помочь, поддержать и всех утешить. Вытереть сопли, подтереть жопу…

— Занзас! Я не нянька.

— Ты ходячее недоразумение, Савада. Только гиперрежим тебя и спасал. Хоть на человека становился похож. А теперь что? — Занзас разжал пальцы, выпуская запястья.

— Ничего. Теперь — ничего.

— Придурок.

— Знаю. Конечно, придурок. Еще какой! Лежу здесь и не… — Цуна осекся, запрокинул голову. — Воздуха не хватало. К горлу подкатывала паника. Он сошел с ума, точно сошел, потому что собирался сотворить абсолютно сумасшедшую вещь.

— Ну?

— Не знаю, что делать. Вернее, знаю, но…

— Рожай уже, — рыкнул Занзас и приподнялся на руках.

Цуна вцепился в его плечи и тут же переместил ладони выше, обхватывая шею и притягивая обратно.

Губы у Занзаса были твердыми, горячими и солеными после морской воды. Цуна трогал их своими, обводил языком и никак не мог перестать. Наоборот, с каждой секундой становилось все хуже. Он не хотел останавливаться. Только не сейчас, когда Занзасу хватит одного движения, чтобы выхватить пистолеты или зажечь пламя. А у него нет даже гиперрежима, чтобы защититься. Только этот вымученный, односторонний поцелуй, от которого заходится сердце. Время расплаты приближалось с ужасающей скоростью. И Цуна решил, что продлевать агонию больше нет смысла. Он отстранился и выдохнул, упираясь затылком в траву.

— Извини. Очень давно хотел это сделать. Теперь можешь убивать.

— Красиво горишь, — ухмыльнулся Занзас. — Решил отдать мне остатки?

— Нет. Умереть с музыкой, — Цуна провел по жестким, чуть подсохшим волосам Занзаса, глядя, как осыпаются с пальцев оранжевые искры. — Но если ты против, могу сменить диск. Чего хочешь? У меня теперь богатый выбор. Дождь, солнце, туман…

— Заткнись, долбанная радуга.

— Гроза, ураган, я…

Договорить ему Занзас не дал. Он целовал жадно и почти больно. Цуна отвечал как мог, гладил ладонями широкую напряженную спину, подавался навстречу бедрам и надеялся, что у него все-таки не поехала крыша и в пах ему упирается не пистолет.

Занзас оторвался от губ и поднял голову. Взгляд у него был пьяный, опасный, в него затягивало необратимо. И Цуна решился, дернул вверх рубашку Занзаса, ткнулся пальцами под пояс, выгнулся, прижимаясь крепче. Второго шанса могло и не быть.

— Я жадный, — предупредил Занзас. — Я ничего не отдаю, но то, что беру — мое.

— Знаю. Всегда… завидовал. Да! — Цуна вскрикнул. Бедро Занзаса вжалось между ног, дернулось и надавило так сильно, что Цуна чуть не рехнулся от боли и мучительного возбуждения. Пальцы онемели от напряжения, и он мог только цепляться за жесткий ремень, пока Занзас расправлялся с молниями.

Цуна не помнил, как оказался лежащим на боку. Просто мир сместился, в поле зрения попала трава, и тут же все снова заволокло оранжевым маревом. От твердых горячих пальцев внутри боль была сухой, раздирающей. Она расходилась по всему телу, добиралась даже до ступней.

— Терпи, — выдохнул Занзас и прикусил кожу на шее, не больно, почти ласково. Цуна, часто дыша, откинул голову ему на плечо. В заднице жгло. Пальцы проникали все глубже, смещались, двигались, растягивали. Цуну трясло. Внутри разгоралось пламя, знакомое и незнакомое одновременно. Оно не было спокойным, билось, пульсировало, искало выход. От вспышки удовольствия в глазах потемнело. Цуна застонал, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев. Обхватил ногу, притягивая колено к груди. Другой рукой сжал член у основания и сорвался на крик. Терпеть было невозможно. Хотелось растереть по головке смазку, обхватить ствол ладонью, быстро задвигать кулаком и кончить на пальцах Занзаса.

А тот как назло не прекращал мучить. Вылизывал шею, ввинчивался мокрым языком в ухо, влажно и горячо дышал на слишком чувствительную сейчас кожу.

— Пусти, — сказал хрипло и резко выдернул пальцы.

— Нет! — Пустота оказалась невыносимой. Цуна накрыл ладонью член и ткнулся лицом в траву.

— Да. Так и лежи.

На шею сзади опустилась ладонь, придавила, удерживая на месте. В анус медленно втискивалось что-то непомерно большое, судя по ощущениям.

— Не влезет, — Цуна сморгнул слезы и нервно фыркнул.

— Заставим.

Занзас тоже подсунул вторую руку под бедро, удерживая его на весу. Положил ладонь на живот и вошел до упора.

Цуна ахнул и замер. Ощущения были убийственными. Как будто тебя разодрали надвое. В животе тянуло. Тело привыкало медленно. Цуна дрожал, чувствуя, как стекает по вискам липкий холодный пот. Он выпустил обмякший член и перехватил руку Занзаса, так и лежащую на животе.

— Лучше бы твой Верде создал тут смазку, а не ебучих птичек с цветочками.

— Предложи, — выдавил Цуна. Стало смешно. — Усовершенствуй… программу.

— Если эта очкастая зараза пялится на нас сейчас, убью нахер. — Голос у него срывался. Цуна в каждом звуке, в каждой мышце Занзаса чувствовал напряжение. Такое сильное, что собственное по сравнению с ним казалось несущественным. От этого становилось тепло и спокойно внутри.

— Не надо. Сами виноваты.

— Да похуй.

Занзас не двигался. И Цуна на пробу сжал ягодицы.

От стона, глубокого и невозможно чувственного, опять зашлось сердце. По телу прокатилась волна возбуждения. Поджались пальцы на ногах. Цуна глотнул воздуха и нетерпеливо приподнялся, снова сжимаясь.

Занзас рыкнул и начал двигаться. Было больно. Внутренности скручивало при каждом толчке. Но где-то в глубине этой боли просыпалось другое чувство — темное, жаркое. Оно набухало в районе копчика, разрасталось, охватывая живот. От него сводило яйца и кровь снова приливала к члену.

Движения Занзаса становились резче. Цуна стонал сквозь зубы, изо всех сил стискивая его руку. Возбуждение захлестнуло мощной огненной волной. Оранжевый свет лился сквозь закрытые веки. Воздух стал плотным и густым. Тело покрылось испариной. Цуна слизывал с губ пот, вдыхал густой запах размятой травы и плавился от незнакомого, слишком сильного и долгого удовольствия.

Прикоснуться к себе хотелось невыносимо. И Цуна сдался. Дрочил быстро, задыхаясь и постанывая, ерзал, терся спиной о грудь Занзаса, который вбивался с такой силой, будто хотел втрахать его в землю. Цуна был не против. Цуне нравилось. Так нравилось, что хотелось орать, но получалось только хрипеть и вскрикивать. В самую последнюю секунду он распахнул глаза, увидел объятую оранжевым пламенем ладонь Занзаса, а потом свою собственную, такую же, и кончил, содрогаясь всем телом и проваливаясь в черную, мягкую тишину.

***

Над ухом что-то пронзительно пищало. Цуна поморщился, протянул руку, пытаясь дотянуться до Занзаса. Вместо этого ударился запястьем о какой-то угол и что-то уронил. От звона разбивающегося стекла его подбросило на месте. Он сел и огляделся. Кожаная кушетка была обвита проводами и проводками. Такие же тянулись от запястий, пальцев и влажных присосок на груди. На полу в луже воды блестели осколки разбитого стакана. В комнате было светло. Горел ровным голубоватым светом огромный монитор. По дисплею на стене змеились две линии сердечного ритма.

Справа на такой же кушетке лежал Занзас и мрачно смотрел в потолок.

— Мы…

— Вернулись.

— Наконец-то, — сварливо сказал появившийся из-за двери Верде. Он стремительно подошел к монитору, пальцы запорхали над клавиатурой, выводя на экран какие-то сложные графики и проекции. — Вы двое! Не смейте вставать еще пять минут. Савада! Ты глухой?

Цуна торопливо улегся обратно. И замер. Только что пережитое казалось абсолютно реальным. Цуна чувствовал себя удовлетворенным, счастливым и абсолютно спокойным. Разве что задница не болела. И это почему-то разочаровывало. Словно ему требовалось больше доказательств, чтобы поверить.

Верде вытащил из-за уха ручку и теперь что-то торопливо царапал на планшете.

— Ну? — Занзас нетерпеливо пошевелился на кушетке.

— Вы отвратительные подопытные, — бросил Верде, не поднимая головы. — Но первый этап прошел успешнее, чем я ожидал.

— Сам ты подопытный! — рявкнул Занзас. — Что там?

— Потише, — поморщился Верде. — «Там», как я и предполагал, ничего. Все — здесь, — он выразительно постучал пальцем по лбу. Ваше пламя — не только оружие, оно — ваша работа. Если ты игнорируешь работу, она начинает отвечать тебе взаимностью. У тебя не только пламя ярости, Занзас Вонгола. Но, похоже, о втором ты забыл. Вернее, не нуждался и почти не использовал. Небо такого не прощает. Это особое пламя.

— Давай договоримся, — очень спокойно сказал Занзас. — Или ты начинаешь говорить нормально, или я сейчас встану и разнесу весь твой бункер к чертовой бабушке.

Цуна напрягся. Но Верде тоже почуял неладное, — бросил быстрый взгляд на монитор и нажал несколько кнопок. Занзас помотал головой и широко зевнул.

— Спокойнее. Погибнуть в кратере вулкана — это не то, о чем я мечтаю. — Верде развернул кресло и уселся в него, закинув ногу на ногу. — Подыши пока дождем, а мы тут с Савадой пообщаемся. Итак. — Верде сцепил на колене пальцы и пристально посмотрел на Цуну. — Ты тоже отличился редкостным идиотизмом. Небо поддерживает гармонию так, как хочет его хозяин. Ты решил вопрос гармонии кардинально — поделившись пламенем, настроился на всех своих хранителей. И заодно на пламя ярости. Впрочем, последнее, меня не удивляет. — Верде поправил очки, потер переносицу и прикрыл глаза. — В тебе нет их пламени, только его след. А твое небо заполняет каждый из этих следов собой. В реальности ты не сможешь применить ни пламя дождя, ни пламя ярости, конечно. То же касается и всех остальных.

— Но иллюзии…

— Это не пламя тумана. Это всего лишь очень сильная связь с его хранителем. Она дает особые возможности. Но ты бы и без нее в конце концов при должном упорстве научился видеть сквозь иллюзии. С таким уровнем пламени это не удивительно. Но теперь твой уровень стремительно падает. Закон сообщающихся сосудов. Чем больше ты отдаешь, тем меньше остается. И если ты не остановишься, скоро у тебя и твоих хранителей будет одинаковое количество пламени неба. Гармония, Савада. Это значит, что любой перекос нарушает равновесие и приводит к необратимым последствиям. Почему обладатель пламени неба считается лидером? Потому что он способен на то, на что при всем желании не способны другие. Сочетать несочетаемое, разрушать и латать дыры и все это для того, чтобы поддерживать баланс сил. А ты чем занимаешься?

— Но это было неосознанно. Я даже не подозревал! — Цуна дернулся, собираясь встать, но Верде раздраженно махнул рукой.

— Лежи. Твое гипертрофированное желание сеять мир во всем мире всем известно, и с ним ничего нельзя поделать. Но для этого не нужно делиться пламенем.

— А что нужно?

— Помнить о том, что ты небо. Помнить об этом каждую секунду. Твоя ответственность — это только твоя ответственность. И с ней не справятся ни дождь, ни ураган, ни солнце. Им не нужно использовать твое пламя — своего хватает. Им нужно знать, что оно есть у тебя. А тебе не нужны костыли из чужого пламени. Это ясно?

— Да.

— Неужели? Поверить не могу. Я никак не мог понять, в чем твоя проблема, Савада. Теперь знаю. Она в том, что ты не веришь в собственную силу и не ценишь ее. О чем ты думал, прожигая стену? Об икс-баннере? Нет. Судя по тому, что я видел, о пламени урагана и солнца. И именно их использовал. А когда пытался выполнить технику Прорыва точки нуля? О пламени дождя! Ты веришь в своих хранителей и не веришь в себя. Из-за этого слишком прочные связи тебя ограничивают. Чужое пламя, чужая сила. Вот что ты ценишь. А он, — Верде кивнул в сторону Занзаса. У того дернулась щека и заходили желваки, — делает все с точностью до наоборот. Он уверен в своей силе настолько, что его связь с хранителями минимальна. Он ничего никому не отдает. Гармония? Я даже не уверен, что ему известно, что это значит.

— Ну хватит, — сказал Занзас и сел, отдирая от себя провода. Цуна тоже вскочил. Запищали датчики, замигали всеми цветами радуги лампочки на дисплеях. Верде молча наблюдал за творящимся хаосом.

— Вы двое, — наконец сказал он. — Можете вернуться завтра с утра. Я уже подготовил симулятор второго уровня. Ваше своеобразное эмм… взаимодействие может помочь решить проблемы. На завершающем этапе первого уровня показатели пламени неба у вас обоих были выше стандартной нормы на десять процентов. Думаю, вам есть чему поучиться друг у друга. А в моем симуляторе это делать удобнее и главное, безопаснее.

— Тебе это зачем? — подозрительно спросил Занзас, поднимаясь.

Верде ядовито усмехнулся.

— Я люблю интересные эксперименты.

— Тем более если за них хорошо платят, — Занзас кивнул. — Не строй из себя хренова альтруиста.

— Спасибо, — сказал Цуна, когда за Занзасом закрылась дверь. — Попробую его уговорить. Надеюсь, получится.

— Не надейся, — хмыкнул Верде. — Просто пойди и сделай это, Савада. Ты же босс.

— Ну да. Босс, — согласился Цуна, натягивая пиджак. — А еще я небо.

***

Знакомый черный джип стоял неподалеку. И Цуна какое-то время просто стоял, глядя на него и не веря собственным глазам. Занзас не уехал. Это могло значить все, что угодно. Например, что ему просто нужно было успокоиться после общения с Верде, прежде чем браться за руль. «Я — небо», — подумал Цуна, стараясь дышать ровно. Он отпустил своего водителя, проверил список входящих вызовов и только потом пошел к джипу. Открыл дверь и скользнул на пассажирское сиденье. Занзас вышвырнул в окно окурок и вдавил педаль газа.

— Ты придешь завтра? — спросил Цуна, откидываясь на спинку кресла. В салоне пахло табаком и дорогой кожей. Хорошая смесь. Успокаивающая и будоражащая одновременно.

— Утром решу, — сказал Занзас. — Мне этот очкастый гений поперек глотки. Но с пламенем и правда хуйня. Надо что-то менять.

— Например, каждую секунду помнить о том, что ты небо? — усмехнулся Цуна.

— Это твои заморочки. У меня другое. Полный дом тупых уродов и пять придурков, с которыми надо установить какую-то хренову связь. Потому что я, блядь, гармония.

— Всегда поражался, как это у тебя получается?

— Что?

— Верить в себя. В свою силу. В свою правоту. Не сомневаться, не раздумывать.

Занзас покосился на него и вывернул руль, сворачивая с дороги на обочину. Резко затормозил и обернулся.

— Это талант. Тебе не дано.

Цуна рассмеялся бы от этой привычной и такой непробиваемой самоуверенности, если б мог. Но Занзас был слишком близко, и тело сковало напряжением, как льдом Прорыва. Кажется, даже сердце почти не билось.

— Верде прав, — тихо сказал Цуна. — Мне есть чему учиться.

Занзас ничего не говорил, просто смотрел. Но его взгляд жег сильнее, чем пламя ярости. Поверить в себя было сложно всегда. Но сейчас почему-то — особенно. «Я — небо», — подумал Цуна и медленно поднял руку, касаясь щеки, трогая кончиками пальцев почти незаметные сейчас шрамы. По пальцам заструился оранжевый огонь, не опасный, ласковый и покорный.

Там, в программе Верде, все тоже было остро и ярко, но все-таки не так. Потому что где-то в глубине души Цуна каждую секунду помнил о том, что это не они. Не их тела, не их настоящее пламя. А теперь все было настоящим. И пригород за окном, и запахи, и горячая кожа Занзаса.

— Я — небо, — сказал Цуна и качнулся вперед, уже понимая, что не успокоится, пока не сравнит, пока не получит то, что хочет. Полный комплект настоящих, не спроецированных ощущений.

На губах Занзаса больше не было соли, только легкая горечь от выкуренной сигареты. И каждое их прикосновение, каждое медленное и уверенное движение языка во рту, отдавалось внутри ровной и сильной пульсацией пламени. Руки Занзаса оказались под рубашкой, ладони легли на лопатки, притягивая ближе. Цуна застонал, чувствуя, как разливается по всему телу живой огонь, прижался теснее. И подумал, что ему плевать, где и как. Главное, чтобы это происходило на самом деле.

Занзас разложил кресло. Цуна рухнул сверху и снова потянулся к губам. На ощупь кое-как расстегнул ремень. Провернул в петле холодную твердую пуговицу, еще одну, и еще. Заерзал нетерпеливо и задохнулся, когда Занзас сжал его ягодицы. Все было вроде бы так. И все же — иначе. Цуна уперся ладонью в подголовник кресла и приподнялся. Ему хотелось не только целовать. Ему хотелось смотреть, вглядываться в изгиб губ, в полыхающие пламенем глаза. Ширинка наконец поддалась. Цуна просунул руку под плотную резинку и обхватил член. Твердый и толстый, с крупной красной головкой. А потом захлебнулся стоном, до боли прогибаясь в спине, потому что ладонь Занзаса была не просто горячей, она была раскаленной. И шершавой. Она двигалась быстро, большой палец с жесткой подушечкой кружил по головке, растирая смазку. И это было лучше и острее всего, что Цуна сегодня пережил.

У него самого не получалось так же хорошо. Пальцы скользили и срывались. Но он старался, то и дело проваливаясь в оранжевое марево, выкарабкиваясь из него, целуя подставленную шею, напряженные жилы, цепляя зубами подбородок.

— Быстрее, — сказал Занзас и другой рукой сжал яйца, толкнулся пальцами дальше, раздвигая ягодицы. Цуна всхлипывал и вбивался в его кулак, прижимался потным виском к такому же потному виску. Он не мог больше. Рука судорожно стискивала член Занзаса и, кажется, все еще двигалась. А сам он уже чувствовал, что еще немного, еще один хриплый выдох и — все.

Занзас дернулся, резко запрокинул голову и рванул на себя. Вскинул бедра, притиснул так крепко, что стало нечем дышать. Цуна успел почувствовать, как течет по животу сперма. И его накрыло.

Вставать и двигаться не хотелось. Он так и валялся на Занзасе и понимал, что никакая сила не заставит его сейчас пересесть в свое кресло. Занзас, похоже, тоже пока не возражал. Цуна осторожно приподнял голову и тут же опустил ее обратно, потому что Занзас пошевелился. Но тот промолчал. Только вздохнул глубоко и ровно. Цуна вжался лицом в его шею. Уловил запах табака и едва заметный — какого-то горького парфюма.

Пламя неба окутывало их плотным теплым коконом. И теперь наконец-то все было правильно.   



End file.
